Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Sky Chronicles
by SharpEyLogic
Summary: Every story is heard and told from a different perspective and many times, the main heroes aren't around to experience every event. Welcome to The Sky Chronicles, a backstory log containing the five special episodes from EoS, separate adventures showcasing new dungeons and a special episode exclusive to Explorers of Light and Shadow, known as Calamity's Beginning. Updated rarely
1. Calamity's Beginning: Prologue

The Sky Chronicles: Calamity's Beginning

Prologue: Inspiration and Aspiration

 **Author's Note: This story will not be continuing until PMD: Explorers of Light and Shadow is complete. Consider this a teaser**

"Hey Rudol! You up yet?!" A Growlithe barked at the house's door as an Electrike looked on with a face of displeasure.

"I know Rudol gets up early and all, but this is far too early to call him out Orphis. He's probably still eating breakfast!" The Electrike scowled, eyes still tinged with fatigue "And why did you drag me along anyways? I was having a good dream!"

"Don't you remember? Today's hunting day!" Orphis reminded the Electrike "We need to get to the forest before everyone else to grab all the good prey!"

"And why do we want to do this again?" The Electrike yawned "I never remember you being eager to kill Pokemon and animals for food"

"Today is different. Some family is retiring from exploring and are offering up their exploration team kit" The Growlithe replied "Whoever catches the largest prey today wins the kit"

The Electrike's eyes went wide "You aren't thinking of leaving the village to become an explorer, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking Zelene"

"Good morning Orphis and Zelene" The duo looked up to a Milotic who opened the door. One of her eyes were sealed shut by a long and ugly scar, but she still radiated beauty like all Milotic did.

"Good morning Rudol's mom. Is Rudol here?" Zelene poked her head into the house to look around for the Piplup. Orphis reined her back with a scowl.

"Yes, he just finished eating breakfast" The Milotic cocked her head back into the house "Rudol! Your friends are here!"

"Wow, you two are early" A young Piplup appeared beside his mother, rubbing his eyes while a piece of bagel hung in his mouth "What's the rush?"

"Did none of you hear anything? Today's hunting day!" Orphis huffed, then leaned closer to Rudol with a sly smile "I know you like flaunting your power to the ladies on hunting day"

"I do not!" The Piplup growled, crossing his arms "Now do you want me to come along or not?"

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first? Like you know, the ones beside and behind you?" Zelene reminded Rudol and the Milotic laughed gently.

"Go ahead. Stay safe, my little Rudol" The Milotic leaned down and kissed Rudol's head "Don't take on any Pokemon too strong for you in the forest"

"Don't worry. We'll keep him safe" Zelene promised.

"I know you will. Now go on and have fun" Rudol's mother gently pushed the Piplup out of the house.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Rudol waved his parents goodbye as the three raced into the forest.

"Hey Lily. Mail's here" Rudol's dad, an Empoleon said as he opened the house's mailbox "Let's see… bills, advertisements, wanted posters and…"

"Oh, there's something about the hunting party today" Lily grabbed one of the notices with her mouth and handed it to her husband. The Empoleon opened it up to reveal a notice that whoever caught the biggest prey on today's hunting day would win an official exploration team kit, which was extremely expensive in the southern coast.

"... Oh no. Orphis always talked about exploration with Rudol and Zelene. And Rudol has been growing more and more interested in it as of late" The Empoleon used his free fin to touch his trident shaped beak, which was broken and chipped due to an accident in a mystery dungeon "You don't think Orphis took those two into the forest today to win the exploration kit, right?"

"It's likely. Orphis has always been the first to hear village news" Lily didn't look troubled in the slightest, instead kissing the Empoleon on the cheek "Adrian, it's natural to worry for your child's safety, but Rudol is of age to explore and create his own path to live his life. If him and his friends win the contest today, it'll prove they are capable of handling themselves, right?"

"Still, I can't help but be worried. What if Rudol and his friends encounter a dangerous criminal or predator in the forest?" Adrian sighed, poking holes into the paper with his claws "I couldn't live with myself if he died without me or you to protect him"

"Him and his friends have participated in the hunting party for three years and nothing bad has occurred, besides a few cuts and scrapes" Lily reminded Adrian "They'll be okay"

"Still, now that they're actively hunting stronger prey, I can't help but be worried…"

…

"So Rudol, did you hear about the contest connected to today's hunting day?" Orphis asked as the three Pokemon dashed through the forest, crunching twigs under their feet.

"I just woke up an hour and a half ago so…" Rudol shrugged "Should I know?"

"I wouldn't blame you for not knowing. The notice has just been issued today" Zelene locked eyes to a Stantler, who was galloping along nearby, blissfully unaware of the three Pokemon's presence. Zelene waited for it to jump onto the dirt path and pounced, electricity coating her teeth. The Stantler could only yelp before getting sharp, electrified fangs piercing his neck.

"I doubt that's big enough to win us the exploration kit" Orphis said as he watched his little sister savagely tear pieces of meat off the Stantler "The notice said we had to bring back to prey in one piece as well"

"I know. That's why I'm shredding this Stantler's flesh" Zelene opened her handmade treasure bag around her neck and threw the bloody Stantler meat inside "We still need food you know. That's the whole point of hunting day"

"Wait a minute. You're saying today's contest is to bring back the largest prey in one piece and the prize is an exploration team kit?" Rudol stared at Orphis, shocked "Who would give up something so valuable?"

"A retiring explorer family, that's who" Orphis picked up three of the Stantler's ribs with his teeth and threw them off the main path "The winner gets the team kit and the family get a huge chunk of meat to last the coming winter. It's a win-win"

"... You always talked about wanting to be an explorer. You aren't thinking of…"

"Yes Rudol. I'm insane" Orphis grinned "We're going the deepest we ever been in the forest and fighting the toughest, biggest, most meaty Pokemon so far. Are you ready?"

"I honestly wonder how you dragged Zelene into this" Rudol's smile grew wide "But I'm all up for it. Let's do this!"

"I'm just here to make sure both of you come home safe. That's all" Zelene sighed, tossing away the last of the Stantler's bones "So let's hurry this up, alright? The sooner we win, the less likely we'll get attacked by a Granbull or something"

"Gotcha. I didn't hear any of the other kids talking about the contest, so we got the whole forest to ourselves" Orphis grinned from ear to ear "And all the adults are too busy to bother looking for larger prey today, so they're out of this too"

"Great. Let's start looking around then" Rudol nodded and took the lead, walking along the beat-up dirt path littered with fallen leaves and twigs from the autumn weather "All of us have been around this area of the forest right?"

"Yeah and the path ends here" Orphis nodded at a tall natural barrier of logs and dirt, then jumped off the main road and into the trees "But I remember discovering a secret passage when I was younger that goes further in. Follow me!"

"And why didn't you tell us about it?" Zelene asked skeptically.

"I'll admit, I was scared of going deeper into the forest when I was younger, so I didn't bother investigating" The Growlithe replied "I wanted to be the first Pokemon to explore the deeper forest though, so I told nobody about the passage"

"You selfish dog! We could of used the deeper forest years ago for larger prey!" Zelene growled "And here you are keeping it a secret because you wanted all the glory of being the first to explore it!"

"Relax, little sister. The forest we're all used to has enough prey for the village" Orphis replied in an easy tone.

"Half of Dylan's family died of starvation two winters ago" Zelene deadpanned and Orphis growled in response.

"Guys, guys, let's not get into a fight here" Rudol interrupted "It's clear Orphis was selfish in the past, but now's the present. Me and you know that he's not the same person"

"Right… Sorry Orphis" Zelene apologized "I just lashed out suddenly"

"It's fine. I wasn't exactly the greatest village boy back then" Orphis smiled lightly at his sister and the Electrike smiled back "Rudol is right. Now is the present and the present says we're exploring the deeper end of the forest!"

"Are we close to the passage?" Zelene asked.

"Yep. Right around… here" Orphis pushed aside a wall of hedges to reveal of small, tight passage leading into a forest radiating a mysterious aura. Rudol could feel the unease in his bones.

"This is the only hole in the natural barrier separating the forest" Orphis explained "Inside is uncharted territory nobody in the village ever explored before"

"Sounds exciting. Let's go" Zelene crouched and crawled through the narrow passage, with Rudol and Orphis following her. When they resurfaced, the forest's trees and landscape shifted, creating walls of hedges like a maze.

"Whoa! What's going on here?!" Rudol took a step back, shocked.

"I never thought I'll ever find one in my life" Orphis whispered, then turned to Rudol "Rudol, welcome to a mystery dungeon"

"A mystery dungeon?"

"Mystery dungeons are extremely rare natural and magical buildings that are rumored to house exotic Pokemon, treasure and challenge" Zelene explained "Every explorer's dream is to explore a mystery dungeon"

"But like Zelene said, they are extremely rare. Very few mystery dungeons exist in our world" Orphis's eyes were glittering with excitement "I can't believe one of them was right next to our village the whole time!"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's explore!" Rudol grinned and took off, with Orphis and Zelene following him. Thus, the trio's first adventure began.

"So from what I heard from the other explorers in the village, mystery dungeons have a certain number of "floors" to traverse before reaching the end" Zelene said "The floors can go upwards or downwards, depending on the dungeon and we travel to the next floor by finding a staircase"

"A staircase? In a place like this?" Rudol looked around at the sky-high trees and hedge walls three times as tall as him "You weren't kidding when you said mystery dungeons were magical"

"Where will the staircases take us? Upward or downward?" Orphis wondered aloud "Will we be able to see the village if we go up?"

"If we do, I'm going to wave and yell "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" like a Delibird" Rudol joked.

"Then our parents would demand us to come down and our adventure would end" Zelene reminded Rudol "So let's hope it goes down"

"I'm not a fan of the underground personally, so I want to go up" Orphis said and Zelene sighed.

"As a side note, Pokemon encountered here are just like the wild, or so I hear" Orphis told Rudol "So show no mercy and treat them like prey to be taken down, alright?"

"Okay"

Sure enough, the trio encountered their first enemy Pokemon: A Zigzagoon.

"Go get it Rudol!" Orphis called and the Piplup attacked by blowing a stream of bubbles that blinded the Zigzagoon. Zelene followed up by enveloping her body in electricity and ramming into the enemy Pokemon full force, leaving it dead and twitching on the ground.

"Nice work there, you two" Orphis smiled, then stiffened, sniffing the air around him "I sense something… Ah! Get back Rudol!"

"What?! Ahh!" Rudol barely dodged a Linoone's sharp claws raking across his chest and stumbled back, feeling blood on his fins.

"You… you killed my baby!" The Linoone yelled "I'll kill you!"

"Rudol! She's coming right at you! Counterattack!" Orphis yelled, but Rudol stood there motionless as the Linoone picked up speed, preparing to strike with Quick Attack "Rudol! What are you doing?!"

Rudol only stood in shock as the Linoone charged faster and faster at him. He didn't know that is was the Linoone's baby. If he knew, he never would've attacked it. Suddenly, a Growlithe wreathed in fire slammed into the Linoone, knocking her down instantly with serious burns. Before she could rise, Orphis fired a column of flame from his mouth, completely roasting the Linoone to ash.

"Phew. That was close" Orphis turned to Rudol "Now spill Rudol. Why didn't you counterattack her?"

"We… we murdered her baby Orphis. I thought we deserved it" Rudol stammered and Orphis sighed.

"Look Rudol. There will be Pokemon you'll regret killing, but don't let that control you to the point that you let your prey kill you!" Orphis said "Every Pokemon has a family and they all have plans and aspirations for their life, but the unfortunate law is that we need to kill each other to stay alive. There aren't enough non-Pokemon animals like cows or pigs for everyone"

"If you were that stunned by killing a Pokemon, then why didn't you react when I killed the Stantler earlier?" Zelene asked "Or all the other times we hunted together? What's the difference here?"

"It's just that… I never killed another Pokemon and got confronted about it seconds later. It made me feel guilty when that Linoone screamed that we killed her child" Rudol replied shakily "All the other times, it felt like we needed to kill to survive. But now…"

Rudol gestured to the dead and bloody Zigzagoon and Linoone "These two have very little meat on them compared to other Pokemon. This wasn't needed. This is murder"

"I guess you can't classify it as self defense either, since we attacked first" Zelene added glumly.

Orphis only sighed "You have to accept that reality or you'll become the prey. Alright then. From now on, the enemy Pokemon must attack you first to justify a counterattack. No unneeded murders like this"

"Sounds good" Rudol smiled weakly "Let's find the stairs then"

The trio encountered many Normal and Grass type Pokemon in the next three floors and they either avoided enemy Pokemon or fought back only when struck first, to abide Orphis's rule.

"Strange. The stairs went downwards, yet there's no sign that we're underground" Zelene noted, then turned to Orphis "Good for you then, huh?"

"It just makes me curious. If the dungeon went upwards instead of downwards, would we be visible to the village? Would we even be able to see the village?"

"This dungeon won't give us an answer sadly" Rudol said "Maybe we'll find another mystery dungeon in the future that goes up"

"That gives me a great idea. If we win today's competition, we can use the exploration kit to discover more mystery dungeons!" Orphis grinned "We'd be legends!"

"Hold your horses Orphis. Don't think so far into the future" Zelene chided "First of all, there's three of us and one exploration kit. Second, how could we discover more mystery dungeons if barely anyone knows about them?"

"Look for them in places you wouldn't expect" Orphis replied "The reason other explorers couldn't find them is because they looked in obvious places like caves, the desert or behind a waterfall"

"Wait if other explorers couldn't find mystery dungeons, then how do you know all this info about them?" Rudol asked.

Orphis stared at Rudol "Do you live under a rock or something? The most famous explorer of our time is Fiana, a Scyther. She discovered the first mystery dungeon thanks to her curiosity, wit and talent and documented all the details in a book she wrote. I have an extra here if you want it"

Orphis reached into his own handmade treasure bag and tossed Rudol a book bound in leather. On the cover were the words "Mysteries of Mystery Dungeons: Unveiled" in black ink.

"Hey, that was my copy of the book! You stole it Orphis!" Zelene growled, but softened when she saw it in Rudol's hands "But since its with Rudol, I think it'll be safer honestly. Keep it"

"Wait a minute. You trust your friend with your items more than your brother?!" Orphis spluttered.

"Reminder that you ate the Oran Berry cake I was saving for breakfast today" Zelene smiled slyly and Orphis faltered "So yes, I trust Rudol with my book more than you. Deal with it"

"Thank you Zelene. I'll give it a read later" Rudol looked over himself, realizing he had nowhere to put the book in "Uhm… do you mind holding it until we get back?"

"My bag's full of bloody Stantler meat, so let Orphis carry it" Zelene leaned closer to Rudol "Don't worry. I'll force him to give to you once we're back home"

"Hey, I'm giving it to him willingly, so there's no force needed here" Orphis took back the book and put it inside his bag "For the record, I'm not giving Rudol your book to piss you off Zelene"

"Then why did you take it in the first place?" Zelene asked.

"I wanted to give it to Rudol on today's hunting party, but the whole exploration kit thing came up and I forgot" Orphis explained "And yes, I didn't have enough money to buy a third copy"

"And you thought giving it to Rudol without my permission was a good idea" Zelene muttered discontentedly.

"I thought you would be fine with Rudol having it" Orphis defended "After all, you memorized the important parts of the book and Rudol's just a rookie explorer here"

"That's why I'm fine with Rudol having it. Just ask me next time if you're going to give away my personal items" Zelene stared at Orphis with disbelief "Sometimes I wonder if you're really my older brother. I chastise and reprimand you constantly!"

"Well, older brothers are supposed to protect their sisters and remember that Mightyena who attacked us last year?" Orphis smiled as Zelene looked away, embarrassed "I fended it off while you were wounded. Does that prove I'm your elder?"

"I suppose" Zelene sighed, then turned to Rudol, who was listened to the entire conversation silently "We left poor Rudol out of this. Remember that we're in a dungeon, not alone together in our house Orphis"

"I know" The Growlithe laughed "Anyways, I'll give you Fiana's book when we get back to the village. Remind me if I forget"

"Alright" Rudol nodded, then looked ahead as the trio descended the next staircase "Huh? The next floor doesn't look like a regular dungeon floor"

"Then we reached the end. Let's see if there's anything here" Orphis went ahead and sniffed around, trying to detect any other presence "Nothing in the vicinity, so it's safe. Come in, you two"

Rudol and Zelene stepped into the clearing hesitantly, though Rudol couldn't shake the feeling of unease growing inside him. Something was wrong here. His gut told him so, but Orphis's sense of smell said nobody else was here. Being a Growlithe, Orphis's nose far outclassed Rudol's, so why couldn't he believe Orphis's word?

"Something's wrong here Orphis. We need to leave quickly" Rudol warned, but Orphis was quickly distracted by something glittering ahead.

"Could it be… is that a Golden Apple?" Orphis ran towards it excitingly "I heard they taste better than Perfect Apples! We need to bring it back to the village!"

"You won't be going anywhere with that apple!" A Drapion crashed through the trees and slammed Orphis backwards with his arm "Ha ha! The Golden Apple is mine!"

"We found it first! Give it over!" Rudol shouted and the Drapion simply laughed.

"You kids think your little "finder's keeper" concept applies to everything? What a joke!" The Drapion tossed the Golden Apple over his head into his other pincer "In this world, you take what you want by force!"

"Guys, he struck me first. Let's take him down" Orphis growled, glaring at the Drapion darkly "And I'm not letting our first real treasure go to a four legged poisonous scorpion. Let's fight!"

"Grr… I see you're going to be a pest. Fine. I'll take all of you on!" The Drapion threw the Golden Apple with expert accuracy, landing it on a high tree branch "Come at me!"

Orphis began the fight by charging at the Drapion, wreathed in burning fire. Rudol and Zelene supported him from behind with a stream of bubbles and lightning.

"Cross Poison!" The Drapion slashed his pincers down in an X shape, lined by purple poison. It clashed with Orphis's Flame Wheel hard, but the Growlithe was knocked back, the flames protecting him from Drapion's poison. The scorpion saw Rudol and Zelene's stream coming and dissipated them with a swipe of his arm.

"Grr… he's tough" Orphis panted, but kept himself steady "But it's not over yet. I'll distract him. Zelene, try to paralyze him with Thunder Wave and Rudol, blind and slow him down with Bubblebeam. Let's go!"

Orphis blew an intense column of fire over the clearing, setting many trees ablaze.

"Orphis, you little-" Zelene stopped her Thunder Wave to watch the forest blaze in horror "You two, we need to get out of here!"

"Stick around a little more. We can get the Golden Apple like this!" Orphis said, watching the flames travel up the tree holding the Golden Apple.

"By watching it burn? Gods, you're insane!" Zelene grabbed the stunned Rudol by the neck with her teeth, startling him and began dragging him back into the dungeon "Hurry up Orphis!"

"Almost…"

Meanwhile, the Drapion was batting the flames running up his legs and pincers, cursing until he saw the Golden Apple about to be consumed by the fire.

"NOOOOO!" The Drapion leaped as high as he could and snatched the Golden Apple, landing on the ground hard "Phew, saved it!"

"Not for long" Orphis fired Flamethrower at the burning tree, snapping it in half. All the Drapion could do is scream before the burning tree crashed onto his back, completely breaking his spine. Orphis scooped up the Golden Apple from Drapion's limp pincers before escaping the raging blaze and back into the dungeon.

"Orphis! Thank god you're safe!" Rudol breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Growlithe "And you got the Golden Apple too!"

"Orphis, that was very dangerous. You could of died there!" Zelene chided.

"Relax. I got the apple and escaped the fire. I'm fine!" Orphis grinned as he stowed the Golden Apple into his bag "Although… we still don't have any prey to bring back for the contest"

"Is the forest fire still going back there?" Zelene asked and Orphis nodded.

"Why are you asking? We aren't using Drapion as our huge prey, right?"

"That's what we're doing. His spine was completely crushed by the tree, so he's absolutely dead" Zelene turned to Rudol "I remember you and your parents using Rain Dance to water the crops during a drought not too long ago. Do you still know the move?"

"Yep. So you want me to use Rain Dance to put out the forest fire, then we'll lift the tree off Drapion's body and drag him back to the village to use for the contest?" Rudol deduced and Zelene nodded.

"Right on the head. So let's hurry and win this contest!"

It was hard work, but the three Pokemon dragged the dead Drapion out of the mystery dungeon and back home to the village. How Drapion fit through the small passage, Rudol didn't know but the dungeon's version of the entrance was big enough for Drapion to fit through and they reappeared back into their old forest with no problem.

"Rudol! Orphis and Zelene!" Rudol and the sibling's parents appeared in the village square, looking relieved.

"Where were you Rudol? We looked around the forest for two hours for you!" Adrian hugged Rudol tightly and Lily joined in, wrapping around both with her serpentine body.

"Sorry daddy and mommy" Rudol apologized "I was exploring with Orphis and Zelene"

"Exploring? You explored the forest dozens of times" Lily said, perplexed.

"Yes, but we found a mystery dungeon!" Rudol replied and both Adrian and Lily gasped in shock.

"A mystery dungeon, right next to our forest? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Adrian asked, intrigued.

"No, it was all true! We fought a Drapion at the end and brought it back for the contest. Orphis found a Golden Apple too!" Rudol pointed to the Drapion carcass and Orphis's treasure bag around his neck "And now that I explored a mystery dungeon, I want to become an explorer. Please mommy and daddy. Let me be an explorer!"

"Rudol, you should know exploring is a dangerous profession. Both me and your mom got these injuries for a reason" Adrian pointed to his chipped trident beak and Lily's eye scar "But… considering what you fought today and your determination to become an explorer, I think you're ready. Come home first and I'll give you a gift before you leave"

"Thank you daddy. I'll miss you" Rudol hugged Adrian tightly and then hugged his mother "I'll miss you too mommy"

"Come visit whenever you can" Lily replied, stroking Rudol's head with her tail "Keep your friends safe and they'll keep you safe"

Rudol glanced at Orphis and Zelene, who both smiled at him. Rudol smiled back.

"I'm sure you're tired, so get some rest before you leave" Lily wrapped Rudol in a loving embrace before guiding him back to their house "Adrian will make you your favourite meal: salted Seaking. For our little grown up explorer"

"We'll deliver the Drapion, so you go and relax with your parents" Orphis grinned before taking off, dragging the dead giant scorpion with the help of his family. Adrian and Lily led Rudol back home, both proud and sad that their son would be gone the next day.

"Here Rudol. This is the gift I wanted to give you" Adrian dug around some dusty boxes in the attic before pulling out a yellow box and handing it to his son "Open it up"

"This is… an exploration team kit?! YOUR exploration team kit?" Rudol gasped, holding the opened box gingerly.

"Give your mother's one to Zelene. We don't have any use for them anymore" Adrian handed Rudol a second dusty box "As you can see, there's an officially licensed treasure bag, an explorer badge for identification and a Wonder Map. Use them well"

"I will. Thank you so much dad" Rudol couldn't help but grin with joy as he hugged the Empoleon "Love you"

"Tell that to your mother too" Adrian smiled and gently pushed Rudol out of the attic, closing the door behind him. Words of "I'm going to miss you" and "I love you" rang around the household all night.

The next morning, Rudol met his friends at the village square with his dad's own treasure bag around his neck. He never felt so proud in his life.

"Hey Rudol! Ooh, snazzy new treasure bag you got there. Was this the gift your dad promised yesterday?" Orphis asked, subconsciously touching his new treasure bag to make sure it was still there. The explorer badge pinned on the bag was fiery red, fitting for Orphis.

"Yes it is. I got my dad's exploration kit as a gift!" Rudol grinned as he pulled out his mom's kit from his bag "And Zelene, here's your exploration kit. It belonged to my mom"

"Really? Thank you so much!" Zelene opened the box and marveled at the bigger and better treasure bag and the shining yellow explorer badge "Incredible…"

"So I see you're all ready to go" A gruff, but gentle voice interrupted and it belonged to Orphis and Zelene's father, an Arcanine while his wife, a Manectric trailed beside him.

"We wanted to give you three starting supplies before you leave on your journey" The Arcanine barked and a Machoke farmer brought over a wooden crate "Inside are three bedrolls, a tent for four, rations and fresh drinking water"

"And to remind you of home, we packed a few of your favorite plushies when you three were younger" The Manectric smiled gently at Rudol "Your parents had to go to the river to catch fish, so they asked us to deliver the supplies for you"

"Thank you for everything, papa and mama" Orphis and Zelene hugged their parents, then helped Rudol unload the crate. They split the rations and water three ways and each took one bedroll. Orphis took the tent, since he claimed he didn't have as much toys as you two, so he had more space. Zelene stuck her tongue out at him before stowing away the rest of her supplies. The sibling's parents escorted the trio to the gate and were joined by Adrian and Lily.

"I need to say goodbye to my son before he leaves" Adrian hugged Rudol for one last time while Lily had tears in her eyes. She wrapped around the Piplup in a warm embrace and whispered in his ear to stay safe and come home soon. Rudol promised that he would. When Lily finally let go, Orphis and Zelene were done with their farewells as well. The trio waved goodbye and shouted "Thank you for everything!" in unison as their parents watched with tears in their eyes. When the village gates faded away from view, the three were all out in the wild.

"So where do we go from here?" Zelene asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us" Orphis grinned and Zelene sighed, exasperated "Let's hear what Rudol has to say. Where should we start looking for mystery dungeons?"

"Let's ask around for information first. I remember another two villages being close by. Maybe they know something" Rudol suggested.

"Well, it's better than Orphis's "plan"" Zelene said dryly "Let's see what these villages can tell us. Who knows? We might even pick up a new member for our team"

"That would be nice" Orphis breathed in a breath of fresh air "Ah, the air of adventure is fresh today. Onward ho everyone!"

 **So this is what I was writing during my three week vacation since I didn't need any internet research. In case you're wondering, The Sky Chronicles will be a novelization of the five specials episodes in PMD: Explorers of Sky along with a special episode exclusive to Explorers of Light and Shadow (Aka this one: Calamity's Beginning) which features young Rudol as the main protagonist along with his friends. Once I'm finished Explorers of Light and Shadow and the five vanilla special episodes, I might create a few more for the Explorers of Light and Shadow OCs like Zelot, Sara, Ezra etc. If you want to be notified of when a new chapter comes out, favorite and follow and if you want to give me constructive criticism or praise, leave a review. Until next time!**


	2. Concerto of Flame and Frost: Chapter 1

PMD: The Sky Chronicles

Concerto of Flame and Frost: Part 1

 _One week after the fight with Darkrai..._

"Now you two truly look your age and experience" Zach smiled as me and Priscilla emerged from the waters of Luminous Spring, in our new evolved forms. Shortly after the fall of Darkrai, we gathered our two Sun Ribbons and headed off here to test the spring. Miraculously, the "distortion of space" on us was lifted, allowing us to finally evolve. I became a tall, powerful Lucario while Priscilla became a lithe, graceful Espeon. New power I never thought I had now tingled at my fingertips. This would've been _so_ useful against Darkrai, had I been able to evolve earlier.

"Yeah. Now it finally feels like we're not children commanding giants in our team" Priscilla joked with a satisfied smile. She then closed her eyes in focus "My mind feels sharper than ever. With this, I…"

Pink light surrounded a fallen log nearby and it lifted with ease from Priscilla's new psychic abilities "Hey Silvin. Fetch this"

The log flew across the field and smacked against a tree, rustling it slightly. I stuck my tongue out at Priscilla's scathing remark and she giggled back.

"Sorry" The Espeon apologized between laughter "You just look so much like a dog now that I couldn't help it"

"More like a wolf or jackal than a dog honestly" Zach commented "But in any case, let's head back to camp. Today's the day we as a team go on our own expedition"

"So soon after our fight against Darkrai?" I smacked my forehead "But I guess I shouldn't complain. It's been a week or so after all"

"It's healthy for us to keep being active and not bunkered down in camp all day" Priscilla chided before turning to Zach "Remind me again where the team plans to go"

"We're seeking out the legendary Seven Treasures" The Luxray informed us "Our plan is to split Team Skylar into two groups, with two Pokemon left behind to guard the camp. One group will go to Mt Avalanche down south for the Icy Flute while the other will go to the Giant Volcano on Hell's Island for the Fiery Drum"

"The Icy Flute and the Fiery Drum, huh? Interesting" Priscilla pursed her lips "You guys must of done some work while we were gone if we know the locations and names of the treasures already"

"You can thank Selenia for that. Niko, Aria and Sara laid the groundwork, but Selenia really set the plan in stone over the last week" Zach nodded "Anyways, let's get moving. Have an Escape Orb?"

"Always" Priscilla pulled the familiar blue crystal orb out of her treasure bag and broke it against the ground, erecting a circle of blue light to transport us straight out of Mystifying Forest. From there, it was a short walk back to Lush Prairie.

"So considering Mt Avalanche and Giant Volcano's climate…" Aria drew her hands over the giant Wonder Map, pointing to the northwest and southwest edges. Everyone was hunched over the study's table when we arrived back "Oh! Welcome back, Silvin and Priscilla. Looking better than ever now"

"Thanks Aria. Let's… skip the celebrations over us evolving. It's embarrassing" I replied and Priscilla nodded in agreement "Anyway, continue on. You were saying something about climate?"

"Yes. We're just about to decide whose going on the expedition and who isn't. Eliana and Henry both volunteered to stay back" The Dragonite gestured to everyone else gathered around the table "Here is our cast"

"So we have twelve Pokemon leaving on this expedition," I said as I counted the remaining team "That means six Pokemon each for Mt Avalanche and Giant Volcano. Are you sure that's safe?"

"We COULD cut each team down to four members each for safer dungeon exploration, but against such harsh conditions, we'd like to be as cautionary as possible" Alster commented "You never know what's guarding the Seven Treasures"

"Probably similar to the Regi golems in Aegis Cave" Zelot said "Which means legendary Pokemon"

"I'm sure there are better things to do than guard some instrument if you're a legendary" Niko piped up "Where were the rest of them during the Time Crisis anyways?"

"Lord Arceus always discouraged us gods from meddling directly with the affairs of mortal Pokemon like you" Selenia replied "If we involved ourselves with common Pokemon, they're depend on us too much and become a weaker race overall"

"I guess that makes sense" Niko frowned "But the Time Crisis threatened the entire world. Wouldn't this warrant divine intervention by the gods?"

"Guys, we're getting off topic. Focus" I interrupted with a stern voice "You two can continue your discussion later. Perhaps we'll put you on the same team"

"Let me join them too!" Julia's eyes lit up with excitement "I always wanted to know more about other legendaries like you Selenia"

"Where Julia goes, I go too" Aluciad stated "So I'm part of the team as well"

"I suppose I should go along with them to give Niko some company" Zach smiled lightly before scanning the rest of the team "Looks like we already established Team A, with me, Niko, Julia, Aluciad and Selenia. We just need one more"

"I'll go. Silvin is going to Mt Avalanche no matter what, so he's in Team B. I can easily carry the lot of you through Giant Volcano" Alster's eyes twinkled with a hint of pride "Any objections?"

Nobody said a word. Just a couple nods of approval.

"Excellent. That means Team A is established to go to Giant Volcano" Alster nodded "Team B goes to Mt Avalanche and consists of Silvin, Priscilla, Zelot, Sara, Ezra and Aria. Is that correct?"

"Right on the head" Priscilla nodded "Alright everyone. Let's take a few hours to prepare before we all depart. Selenia, are you able to transport Team A all the way to Hell's Island with teleportation?"

"Of course. I've recovered well since the fight against Darkrai, so I'm at my full strength" The Cresselia assured "How will you make it to Mt Avalanche down south?"

Priscilla's gaze turned to Aria "I could contact Lapras again to ferry us across the sea. I doubt there's enough space for all of us, so Ezra could hitch a ride on Aria's back to fly I guess"

"Not a fan of heights. Make Zelot do it" Ezra shook her head, deadpanning. The Gallade looked briefly shocked before nodding his head.

"Fine. I'll do it"

"Okay, with transportation covered, let's prepare" Priscilla ordered "Team A's leaders will be Zach and Selenia while Team B's is me and Silvin. You are responsible for making sure everyone is accounted for before going and returning back"

"We're not children Priscilla. We can take care of ourselves" Julia grumbled in annoyance.

"Still, we have to have some form of order and unity" Priscilla replied easily "Anyways, Team A meets at Sharpedo Bluff to be teleported by Selenia. Team B will meet down at the beach. May we find success together. For Team Skylar!"

"FOR TEAM SKYLAR!"

"Seriously Silvin? You're freshly evolved and can't even spare a moment for a fight?" Henry huffed in annoyance when he came to visit me and Priscilla by our tent "The urge was irresistible when I evolved. Why isn't it affecting you?"

"Maybe I have stronger mental resistance. That's why" I replied jokingly as I packed my usual arsenal into my treasure bag. Priscilla ran off wordless to fetch some TMs "Seriously though, it's probably because I know I'm walking into a new and challenging dungeon. The primal instinct to fight is held back by that excitement"

"Uh huh…" Henry didn't look convinced "Well, you know your own body the best. How's the new form treating you anyways?"

"Pretty nice, although these spikes on my chest and forearms make Priscilla nervous to sleep with me" I gestured to the ironclad points on my body "Other than that, it's great. I'm taller, have an increase in power and my control over aura goes beyond just sensing enemy Pokemon"

"Oh? What new aura tricks do you have on hand?"

"You're just asking to poke me into a brawl, aren't you?"

"Whaaaattt? Of course not! I wouldn't-" The Staraptor shook his head in defeat "Aw fine, you got it. But I am genuinely curious"

"Maybe I'll show you once we get back" I shrugged "Either way, it's nice to not be two feet under everyone else now that we're evolved. Well, except for Priscilla. Poor girl's still as tall as she was before"

"Eh, I'm used to it" The Espeon walked back into the tent, her treasure bag stuffed and TMs in her paws "Every Pokemon has been taller than me ever since I was born. At least now I actually look the part to command my authority"

"Yeah, you were impressive at the study table today, along with Aria. A lot less comical than when you commanded us as an Eevee" I replied with a smirk and Priscilla snorted "Anyway, what's the TMs for?"

"Some new moves for us to use, now that we're evolved" Priscilla tossed a Dark Pulse TM to me while opening up her own Psychic one "We should stop by Electivire's Link Shop after this as well"

"Oh right. Now that I'm a Steel type, I can probably learn some nice Steel moves to go along with my Fighting ones" I examined my hands "Okay Henry, you can see one trick. Now that I have better control of my aura, I can manifest it as spiritual energy"

That got the Staraptor excited "Really? What can you do with it?"

"For one, it lets me use a new technique: Aura Sphere" I opened my left palm and erected a focused sphere of ethereal blue flames "I can throw this stuff as fireballs, reshape them into weapons or just fire a beam of pure aura energy straight out of my palms. I can do a lot more than when I was a tiny Riolu"

"Sheesh man. You shouldn't have told me all of that. Now I'm more eager to spar with you just to see your new power" Henry slumped "But oh well. I chose to sit out this expedition. Can't go back on my word"

"Both dungeons don't favor you well either" I closed my hand, dispelling the Aura Sphere "Perhaps the other Seven Treasure dungeons will give you the spotlight"

"Hopefully so. It'll feel so lonely being in the camp with only Eliana" Henry frowned "No offense to her or anything, but she's gotten quite attached to Zach as of late. She grows… distant when he's not around"

"Henry, let's not gossip about our team's sentiments, alright?" Priscilla interrupted before turning back to me "And you, while you were wasting your time chatting with Henry, I'm already done packing my treasure bag. I'll see you down at the beach, slowpoke"

"Yes, mother" I gave her a playful smirk before she left. I turned back to Henry "She's growing into her confidence well"

"Yes… like a true Psychic type. Thinking that they're superior to us all" Henry grumbled before I gave him a look "Uhh… Zelot and Priscilla are the exceptions obviously"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear your jab against my wife"

"Wait, you're married to her now?!"

"Now you're going to pretend you didn't hear that" I sighed while picking up my treasure bag. I had to stop by the storage tent to round out my arsenal before going to Electivire "Anyhow, I'm off to the storage tent before going to Treasure Town. See you in a little while Henry"

"Stay safe Silvin. Come back alive" The Staraptor nodded earnestly and flew out of our tent, leaving a falling hail of large grey feathers.

"Slowpoke she called me. Didn't think I'd hear teasing from Priscilla of all people" I murmured before setting off to the storage tent.

Meanwhile, Ezra and Alster were doing their own preps inside the camp. They were closet lovers after their experience in Azurill's nightmare, secretly comforting each other over their own nightmares. After a lengthy talk about music and life goals later, their relationship only solidified although that was unknown to everyone but themselves. Turns out, Alster always wanted to be a musician. Ezra never expected that from him.

"Truth is, I only sought the Seven Treasures initially to be able to fulfill my far fetched dream" The Kingdra admitted to Ezra in her tent "Regular instruments weren't enough. Playing the Seven Treasures would truly be the centerpiece of my life"

"How… would you play an instrument anyways? You don't have arms" Ezra wondered aloud. Looking over the Kingdra's body further, more questions probed the Absol's mind. Like for one, how was he slightly levitating off the ground despite not possessing any psychic or magic powers? How could he eat with that sniper-barrel snout? Ezra hasn't paid much attention to Alster until recently, so she supposed she would learn about those things soon.

"Simple. I manipulate water around me to form solid arms and hands to hold them up or play them. Contrary to what you may think, my snout is not just for shooting water out of" Alster shook his head "They can play instruments like the flute or tuba just fine, thank you very much"

"Right. Just checking" Ezra replied dryly before turning to her own treasure bag, mulling over the contents quietly "... I'm going to miss you"

"Same for you, Ezra. I can clear Giant Volcano with my eyes closed, but it's a fact that we'll be away from each other for a long time. Days probably" Alster frowned, forlorn "And frankly, I'm worried about you and Team B at Mt Avalanche. It's called that for a reason"

"Be at ease Alster. I'm an Absol. I can sense disasters" Ezra smiled lightly "If an avalanche were to come, I can alert everyone ahead of time to watch out"

"But are you able to stop it, should it come?" The Kingdra asked worriedly. He really did show a different side once he was alone with the Absol. Ezra found his concern cute.

"Not by myself, but remember that we have three Pokemon adept in psychic power: Priscilla, Zelot and Sara on the team. Should the worst happen, we can always teleport to a safe location" The Absol assured "Aria's there to ferry Pokemon away as well"

"Okay, okay. Just making sure" Alster shook his head "I'm just worried, you know. This is the first time I've felt so connected to someone and now we're being separated to go to dangerous dungeons. I can't help but worry"

"I feel the same. Don't worry Alster. I'll make it back alive" Ezra approached the Kingdra, planting a kiss on his cheek before leaning next to his ear "... I suppose we're alike in that way too. Sheltered alone for most of our lives before being picked up by this team. Only now we're truly tied together"

"... Yeah" The two of them clung to each other for a little while longer before breaking apart, making final checks on their treasure bags "Well, I'm set and ready to go. I'll-"

"We'll come home together. That's all" Ezra embraced the Kingdra one last time before heading out of the camp, not even looking back. Alster found that rather symbolic. Ezra, straight as an arrow like always.

"Yes… I'll come home safe. But will you…?"

"If you'd like, I could sell that Lucario manual to you so you'll know how to execute the moves while on the go" Electivire offered. I found myself at Treasure Town after finishing off preparation in the storage tent. All I needed now was to learn some moves I couldn't as a Riolu. I blitzed through Aura Sphere, Metal Claw and Close Combat pretty quickly, but Extreme Speed, Dark Pulse and Dragon Pulse needed some work.

"That would be helpful. How much is it?" I asked, reaching for the coin pouch inside my treasure bag. Thankfully, I had a lot to spend thanks to our team constantly supplying the storage tent with equipment. I haven't visited Kecleon's Market in years.

"10,000 Poke. These take months of study and practice to create, you know" Electivire replied. I shrugged, pulling the wallet free. 10,000 wasn't an unfair amount. About double the cost of a TM from Kecleon Wares and I wasn't opposed to funding Electivire's services. With everyone in our team evolved, his shop was constantly visited.

"Fair deal. Here's your money" I handed Electivire an utterly fat amount of cash and he took it gratefully, exchanging it for the paperback blue and black manual entitled "Lucario's Techniques and Moves".

"Before you leave, I want to see your Extreme Speed again. Despite its simplicity, it's complicated to master and I wouldn't want to see you crash head first into a wall" Electivire said as he deposited the money into the register.

"Very well" I nodded and stuffed the manual into my treasure bag before focusing, letting the blazing burst of speed flow into my body. Extreme Speed was the same as Quick Attack in terms of activation and usage, but it was far more faster and way harder to control. I needed to learn how to deactivate it mid-run so I wouldn't crash into everything in sight.

"Alright Silvin. Your target is that training dummy at the farthest end of the range. I want you to run up to it with Extreme Speed and shatter in less than three seconds" Electivire instructed "...Ready? Go!"

Brimming with luminous white energy, I blitzed up to the dummy at hyperspeed, slamming my fist into its face before uppercutting it to pieces with Metal Claw. Bits of straw, hay and leather fell out of the air as I took a breath, letting go of the white light surrounding my body. While my body moved at blinding speeds, not everything inside me caught up. I felt my breath ragged and ruptured, like I left my lungs behind with Electivire.

"Wonderfully done Silvin" Electivire applauded when I walked back to him "It seems like you've gotten the hang of executing the move. However, I'd advise to not use it too much in succession until you've mastered it. Otherwise…"

"... Your organs would probably fly out of your body thanks to the G-Force. Yeah, I could tell" I panted, shouldering my treasure bag "I'll keep that in mind Electivire. Thanks"

"Not a problem. Is there anything else you want to do?" The Electric type asked.

"Nah. I need to head down to the beach to meet with my expedition group now anyways" I shook my head "Thanks again Electivire. I'll be sure to study what you've taught me along the way"

"That's what I want to hear. Good luck on your expedition" Electivire grinned before waving me away as I left his shop and walked down to the beach. When I arrived, I saw the rest of Team B assembled and ready to go. Lapras was awaiting us in the tide as always

"And here comes Silvin. Took him long enough" Priscilla walked up to me, her new purple eyes gleaming in the sunlight "You have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I do. Now let's…" I gazed at the Espeon below me before a thought dawned in my head "Hey, hold on a second. If Selenia can transport all of Team A over to Hell's Island for their expedition, why can't we? We have three psychics here on this team"

"Sadly it's not THAT easy Silvin. For one, Selenia's a goddess. She'll have a much easier time teleporting Pokemon around than us three will" Zelot replied "Additionally, Teleport has a finicky condition attached to it. You must-"

"-have been to the place you want to teleport to in order to go there" Priscilla finished "That's what Selenia told us at least. So while I've been to Blizzard Island, Zelot and Sara haven't, meaning they can't teleport us"

"And Priscilla's newly evolved. She doesn't have much experience with her psychic powers yet" Ezra added "If she tried, she might teleport you in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight"

"Yeah, you're all right. Still, there was the possibility" I shrugged before approaching Lapras "Old fashioned transport it is then. Lapras, are you good to go?"

"Always. Come aboard everyone" Lapras nodded as he turned his back to us "Our destination: Blizzard Island"

All of us hopped onto Lapras's shell while Zelot climbed onto Aria's back, ready for flight. Sara levitated alongside the dragon and her partner as always. With a push, Lapras moved out to sea, gliding through the waves at a steady pace like always. Behind us, the mainland rapidly faded from view and all around us was the calm blue sea. The scene felt all too familiar.

"You know, everytime I gaze out at the sea, I wonder how Manaphy's doing" Priscilla said forlornly "We should visit him someday. I'm sure he's still out there in Miracle Sea, raised by that Walrein"

"Yeah. With all the craziness that went on with Darkrai, it's been months since we've last seen Manaphy" I said, staring down at the water beneath my feet "Back in those days, he was just a tiny bugger. A small, blue, adorable baby"

"Maybe we'll encounter him on one of these trips. There are Seven Treasures to hunt for after all" Priscilla offered "One of them is definitely hidden somewhere under the sea"

"That'll be one long search then. The sea is massive" I said matter-of-factly, gesturing to the wide expanse around us "We've only visited Surrounded Sea and the Miracle Sea. Who knows what other underwater dungeons are out there?"

"Tons, if the mainland has taught us anything" Ezra yawned beside us. The Absol was laying on her belly, with a blanket draped over her to block out the searing sun "The mainland has over 40 dungeons scattered all over it and the seas wrap around our entire world. Thousands of dungeons could be lying in wait beyond or under our seas"

"Thousands of dungeons…" I repeated, "We'd have great grandchildren before we discover all of those. I envy Selenia for her immortality"

"Be careful for what you wish for. Immortality isn't always great" Lapras cautioned "Seeing all of your mortal friends die of old age, being lonely with your duties like Lord Dialga and seeing the world around you come into crisis with age after age"

"You're only focusing on the negatives Lapras. Everything has pros and cons" I replied to the seafarer "Despite the negatives, I'd love to be immortal for no reason other than exploring the world for eternity"

"Oh, and who was the one complaining about going on this expedition?" Priscilla smirked as I sighed "In any case, I think I'd want to stay mortal. Being immortal just devalues life as a whole and the experiences I make along the way"

"Very wise Priscilla. And you, Ezra?" Lapras turned his head to the Absol, but she was already asleep on her treasure bag. She was the real smart one among us "Ah. Out cold already"

"She has the right idea, resting now before we enter frigid waters" I pulled out my own blanket from my treasure bag "Once we enter there, it'll be too cold to really doze off"

"Go ahead and take a nap then. I'll just be here reading" Priscilla's tail dipped absently into the water as she produced a leatherbound book from her treasure bag. I didn't catch the title before she turned away, but I had a feeling it was Fateful Saviors. She often read it at bedtime.

"How long is it until we reach Blizzard Island, Lapras?" I asked as I pulled the blanket up my body.

"About three or four hours roughly. Won't be too long" Lapras assured "Get some rest while you can. You won't be sleeping once we're in the Treacherous Waters. That's for sure"

"I heard that another name for the Treacherous Waters is the Devil Sea" Priscilla remarked "Scary sounding place"

"Scary indeed. The demon of the seven seas in this world" Lapras agreed before looking at me "Don't worry though. I can protect you all. Just sleep, relax and let it all go…"

Lapras's voice washed over me and I slumped into his neck, my eyes closing into deep slumber.

…

"Everyone alert! A disaster is coming!" I heard Ezra's voice cry beside me and I jerked awake, throwing off my blanket in the process. I noticed that we were in the cold water territory now, but ominous grey clouds loomed overhead. They poured down a strange mixture of rain, sleet and snow, with the occasional thunder and lightning as well. I noticed Aria's group flying lower nearby.

"What's the problem Ezra?" Priscilla asked, shoving her book into her treasure bag. The Absol closed her eyes, looking grim.

"I sense… a disaster coming from the east of us. Something is forming under the sea. A swirl…" Ezra furrowed her eyebrows and stared past me.

"A swirl like a hurricane? Or a whirlpool?" Priscilla asked worriedly before looking up to Lapras, who was grim as well "Lapras, do you sense anything?"

"Not so much a swirl, but a great building of energy under the sea. Something… something is angry" Lapras turned his head to face us "I'm afraid I can't protect you all from this threat. We'll have to veer off course to try and avoid it"

"Wait, what threat? What's going-" I didn't even get to finish before I heard Aria scream from the sky.

"A giant wave! There's a tsunami coming towards us!" The Dragonite yelled and I turned, seeing the utterly titanic wave rocketing towards us. This wasn't like Alster's Surf. This kind of wave was only capable of being created by a god. It could swallow half of the mainland if it reached it.

"We can't avoid this. We have to…" Lapras cursed and turned around "... But I can't move fast enough. Just what can we…"

We all stared at the Lapras, waiting for an answer as the wave got closer and closer to us.

"... I'm sorry, you three. Pray to King Arceus that you survive"

"What?! Surely that's-" And just like that, the tsunami smashed into us and the world went spiralling around me. In one moment, I was in the air and on the next, I crashed into the dark sea, just like I did at the start of my journey. Would I be saved this time? I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. The tsunami knocked all the fight out of me instantly. As my consciousness ebbed away, I saw something above me with golden light that shone through the dark sea.

"You'll be fine Papa. I'm here"

And that was the last thing I heard before the world went black.

 **And now we return to Team Skylar to start the Seven Treasures arc. Originally, I wasn't going to do this until after I finished Fateful Saviors, but after re-reading the story to transport it onto AO3, I felt like returning to the EoLS crew. Don't worry. Rudol's adventure will continue eventually. Until then, sit tight and wait another year and half or so for me to come back to that story. If you want to be notified of when a new chapter comes out, favorite and follow. If you want to leave constructive criticism or praise, leave a review. Until next time!**


End file.
